Pokemon Generation
by NarutoTheGod
Summary: Ash left pallet town for the unva region were he became champion and he left his new son with his mom he returnes after 10 year to start his son journey.


Pokémon Generation

**Chapter 1: The start of brand new adventures**

_**-The Unava league-**_

Two Pokémon stand there in the middle of the smoke one a yellow mouse that looked worse for ware the other was a red and black pig the look worse than the mouse they stand there glaring at each other waiting for the other to fall over they stood there for another min till the pig fell over with swirls in his eyes "Oh my Arceas he did it folks Ash Ketchum is the winner of the Unva league he is the youngest trainer to ever win a league" thousands of cheers could be heard around the arena as they cheer there new champion the said champ ran to the field and picked up his mouse he just stood there not knowing what to do till his family and friends ran over to him they hugged him and congratulated him for winning then he saw her, his love of he ran over to her and they stand there looking into each other eyes tilled they hugged and kissed the people in the crowd cheered louder for the two couple.

_**-5 years later-**_

Screams could be heard throughout the whole house many people walking by covered their ears it was varying annoying but they were also happy it was the day that there Campion had his child, in this room was ash kneeling by his wife trying to make her feel better but the baby was taking every inch of her strength to push out the one more scream out came the baby

"it's a boy" the doctor said handing Ash the baby" hey little guy then the monitor started to beep" what's going on ash asked" she's dying the baby was too much for her" he started yelling at the nurse to hurry up one of the nurse walked up to ash and he gave her his son he ran up to his wife he took her hand and held it tight

"Baby you going to make it I know you can come on you have to" Ash pleaded he could feel the life being squeezed out of her the doctor tried everything but to no end she had past for the next two week Ash grieved while taking care of his child who he named Steve for is wife last wish his friend tried to cheer him up but just couldn't break through to him in the end they decided to leave him and let him mourn his loss ash couldn't bare living in the same house the place gave him memories of his wife so he took his Pokémon from the Unava league and Pikachu and he left his son with his mom every four years ash would come back and visit only his son and mom new he even came back he always dodge his once friends before they could talked to him.

-_**Ten years later-8:00 night time**_

A figure stepped off a plane it was a man in his middle age (31 to be exact) after the unava league had just started and he came for a brief visit to his son and mom in pallet town or what has become of pallet town in the time ash was the champion of the Unava league many people flocked to the town building more house and more jobs and a couple poke marts and centers but all in all the town was still pretty quit and the streets were nicer than most his mom and son stilled lived in the same house where he lived when he was child but it was rebuilt because of old age ash had grown too he lost his child hood hat so that his spiky hair was left waving in the wind he wore a white under shirt that showed off his abs that he gain from training with his Pokémon he had a black leather jacket sun, and glasses that blocked his deep black eyes and black baggy pants with white shoes he only wore this when he was on vacation ash took his bags and went back to his old (new) house he knocked on the door and a couple second later out came a boy about age 10 he had black raven hair like his dad he also had the deep black eye but had more happiness in them but he had the face of his mother he wore his black and white pajama with a Charmander on it Ash smiled and looked at the boy the boy just stared at him wide eyed and then he started smile and rushed at ash.

"Dad!" the two hugged each other when he let go" I thought you wouldn't visit me till after the league"

"Ha Ha did you forget Steve…Today's your birthday" he said rubbing the boy head the boy eyes widen even more.

"So what did you get me!" he said jumping excitedly

"ha-ha okay calm down just close your eyes and cup your hands" the boy close his eyes and cupped his hands he waited till he felt a round object touch his hand he open his eyes in his hand was a poke ball his eye would have widen even more if that were possible he just stood there with the poke ball in his hands" ha-ha don't just stand there open it" the boy threw the ball in the air and out came a black and red fox Pokémon it looked at him and smirked and then the Pokémon transformed into Steve with pajamas "happy birthday!" his farther said laughing at the shocked expression

"wha…wha…what Pokémon is it" the boy asked his farther

"It's a Pokémon called Zorua it's the misfit Pokémon" his farther said the boy just stood there for another min Zorua transform back to his normal form Steve rushed it and gave a hug "thank you dad so so so soooo! Much" he said giving the Pokémon a big hug "I also have this for you" he handed him a square box Steve open it and looked inside was a pair of close and a hat ash put the hat on his sons head

"Dad… what all this stuff for"

"Tomorrow you're going to start your Pokémon journey" his farther said

"YES!" Steve shouted Ash just laughed at his son started to jump around excitedly the a woman in her late 50 came to the door ash looked at her

"Ash welcome I am just finishes cocking" Ash mom said giving him a hug

'Hey mom its god to see ya" Ash sad returning the hug let get something to eat I am hungry Ash brought his son still excited that he was going on a journey into the house after eating Ash put his son in for bed Zorua jumped up and snuggled in with Steve he kissed his sons fore head and he went back down stairs he saw his mom siting down in the living room.

"Sorry mom but I got to talk to Gary at the lab about Steve going on his journey then tomorrow I got to head back to Unava and get ready for the league " he said heading towards the door

"Okay see ya sweetie" she said giving ash one more hug he then headed down the street to Garry's lab the lab hadn't change one bit it was still at the exit of town he knocked on the door and a man with a lab coat and brown spiky hair with little bits of white on each side of his hair.

"Don't you know what time it is" said Gary in an annoyed voice

"Is that what you say to an old friend" Gary's eyes widen

"A…A…ASH!" Gary ran up to ash and hugged him" where have you been you haven't even called after that day all your mother said was that you left Steve here and that would come back.

"Nice to see you to we need to talk about Steve" Ash said getting Gary off him

"what about Steve" Gary said walking back into the lab with Ash behind him

"Well today he turned ten and tomorrow he's going to start his journey and…"

"What you just got back and you going to send him off already" Gary shouted

"Calm down I have been visiting him and my mother secretly the reason why I came over her is so you can help him start his journey I already gave him a Pokémon for his tenth birthday"

"Oh…well In that case…What! You have been visiting him secretly, when and why!" Gary shouted

Ash let out a growl" I said calm down or I won't come back and visit you" that shut Gary up" okay when I gave him to my mom and left to go to the champion house in the unva region I told my mom I would come visit, I have been visiting them for the past 10 years"

Grabbing the brim of his nose "Oh okay is that all you have to tell me I mean come on its been ten years since I saw you can I least get some detail on what you been doing"

"Hmmm…Nope bye I got to see ya later got to catch my flight back to unav region bye!"

'Ash wait…"but it was too late Ash had already jumped into the taxi and left


End file.
